1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instant fastener for releasably fixing a removable housing part to a fixed housing part, and in particular to a quick release fastener for a removable maintenance cover for an internal combustion engine fitted with a noise - reducing enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fastener of the present type is shown in DT-OS 2,534,612. In this prior fastener, the holders are in the form of retaining clips projecting from the fixed housing part. Gripping levers are swivel pivoted to the rim of the removable housing part, each carrying hinged thereto a fishplate to the other end of which an angular double arm cantilever spring is swivel connected. The angular arm of the cantilever spring hangs in its respective retaining clip and, when the gripping lever is in the clamping position, the free end of the arm lies with resilient force against the rim of the movable housing part, so that this latter is pressed against the fixed housing part. The covered housing aperture is sealed outwards by a gasket disposed on the inside of the removable housing part.
The use of these simple and easily operated fasteners requires that they be accessible without difficulty when the housing concerned has been mounted in position. In the case of noise-reducing casings for internal combustion engines, however and in particular those for assembly in trucks, these requirements are often unsatisfied as a large part of the removable housing part, e.g. the maintenance cover, is covered by the vehicle chassis after the engine has been installed. In particular, the lower edges of lateral maintenance covers on truck engines with noise-reducing enclosures are either inaccessible or accessible only with great difficulty, so that neither fasteners nor bolts can be fitted in these positions for releasably fixing this cover.
The object of the present invention is to provide an quick release (instant) fastener of the aforesaid type which is easily operable without the aid of a tool, and for which any manipulation at difficulty accessible positions on the housing concerned is unnecessary.